


Undeserving

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, a gift for a lovely commenter, emotionally repressed immortals try to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Maybe if it hurts, that means it's working.





	Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexieconextreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexieconextreme/gifts).



“What makes you think I’d choose you?” Pierce asks.

Lucifer doesn’t even try to hide the hurt that flashes across his expression. It bothers Pierce more than it should.

“Desperation?” Lucifer grits out. “You don’t want to be alone anymore. Don’t want to hurt. I’m the only immortal you’ll ever meet who would actually stay with you, because I’m the only one who knows how it feels.”

Pierce’s heart hurt. “Know how what feels?”

Lucifer crosses the distance between them in two strides and kisses him, tenderly. There are tears on his lashes.

“Being hated, and knowing you deserve it.”


End file.
